This invention relates to shelf structures, and, more particularly, to integrally molded, one-piece, plastic shelf units which are nestable for convenient storage and shipment.
Various types of plastic shelves are known in the art, being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,035 and 3,919,950. However, the shelves of such patents are deficient both from the standpoint of appearance and convenience in shipping and storage. From the standpoint of appearance, such shelves usually require complex and unsightly mounting structures. They are also difficult to ship and store in quantity because each shelf unit, together with its mounting structures, usually consists of a number of separate components which occupy a large volume of space.